Daydreams
by RascalJoy
Summary: Everyone has dreams. Most even have daydreams. Some more elaborate than most, but all on the same premise: visions of the future. My entry for Kingdom Keepers Insider.


**Hello, everyone! Merry 2014! This is my first story of the New Year! *Throws confetti***

**So, all of you people who are reading my Percy Jackson stories are probably ready to strangle me right now... In case you're into Kingdom Keepers and reading this, I'm sorry! I'll try and get my act together and update as soon as I can!**

**Anyway!**

**So, this is for Kingdom Keepers Insider (again). I kind of missed the holiday challenge, do I decided to make up for it by writing a paragraph for each character based on this prompt:**

**IN ONE SHORT PARAGRAPH (8-10 sentences, please), write a scene that Finn, Willa, Charlene, Maybeck, Philby, Amanda or Jess would daydream. In other words: what imaginary world do these characters "escape to" when their imaginations are set free? It may have little or nothing to do with anything Disney. Maybe Philby dreams of rock climbing; maybe Charlene sees herself winning the national gymnastics championships.**

**As you will see, I had a little trouble following this rule. I think I've only got three out of seven within the rules, and I'm only happy with the Jess one...**

**Oh well.**

**In the order they were written, here we go!**

**edit: 2-2-14 ****Realized I accidentally forgot Willa. Plus, I shortened the others to meet the requirements of the challenge. So, I suppose, enjoy?**

* * *

**The Kingdom Keepers' Wish**

The battle was finally over: they had won. They had defeated the Overtakers for the last time. His fellow Keepers pranced happily around him, all in varying degrees of extreme excitement. He grinned, an overwhelming weight lifting off his chest as he realized their late night escapades were finally over. Someone took his hand from behind, and he had a pretty good idea who it belonged to. He glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough, there was Amanda.

"We did it," he said.

"We did," Amanda agreed.

She looked up and their eyes met. As if they were both driven by some invisible force, they began to lean forward, lips slightly parted and eyes slowly closing.

* * *

**The Gymnast**

Charlene took a deep breath, slowly slapping her chalked hands together. Before her stood the final obstacle: the horse. She was going for a perfect score; she was going for the gold. She was dimly aware of fans cheering her name from the stands. Her heart began to pound at the thought of Maybeck, watching his television screen intently. She quickly pushed that thought aside, calming her racing hear; it wouldn't do to panic. She could see the symbol of the Olympics painted on every blank surface, reminding her of her goal: to be the second to ever achieve the ever elusive perfect score. She stretched one last time, took one last breath: this was it; this was for the win. She leapt forward as if shot from Willa's bow, her stride as beautiful and even as a gazelle's, and launched herself into the air, pushing her hands off the horse, and spinning through the air like a top. As her feet rotated toward the ground, she knew it was going to be a perfect landing.

* * *

**The Dream that wasn't a Dream**

Jess was afraid to dream. Having to deal with futuristic images in the night was enough for her. But even she couldn't stop her mind from wandering occasionally, especially in English class. Oddly enough, her dreams were desires for no more dreams. She pictured her future free of her oracle-like powers, a future without everyone relying on her images to the point of doing a mission based on the color of Finn's shirt. She wouldn't be able to bear the guilt if something happened to anyone during the chase of one of these crazy leads. So she refused to dream beyond what was out of her control. No chance she was going to risk her thoughts turning into the horrible visions of the future she had no wish to learn.

* * *

**Artistic Liberty**

Maybeck stood before dozens of flashing cameras, reporters clamoring for his attention as he stood before his greatest artistic masterpiece. He held up his hands in surrender, flashing his famous white smile. "One at a time, one at a time!"

Slowly but surely, the reporters fell silent. Maybeck pointed at a young man whose name tag read 'William': "Shoot."

The teen shuffled through his pad, presumably looking through his notes. "Er, what's the story behind this? As in, who was your muse?"

Maybeck turned to study his art: the picture was of a beautiful young woman dressed as the Statue of Liberty. The girl had straight blonde hair that seemed to shine like gold in the artificial sunlight as it tumbled down her back, falling to her waist; she wore minimal makeup—just enough to accentuate her smiling lips and frame her sparkling blue eyes.

Maybeck's mouth quirked upwards in a smile. "Her name is Charlene."

* * *

**The Ultimate Dream**

Amanda had never asked for much. She had the basic necessities of life: a roof over her head and food in her belly, but there had always been one thing she lacked: a loving family. For years, it had only been her and her pseudo-sister Jess; she hadn't known how much she wanted a real family until one was practically thrust into her face: the Kingdom Keepers. Although being part of their wild world involved more danger in a single night than the average person gets in their lifetime, Amanda wouldn't have had it any other way. But there was one whom she began to think of as more than family. She was too scared to ask him, because she couldn't tell if he felt the same way. Though she hardly dared to think it, she wanted to start a family of her own one day with him. She could almost hear their children laughing as they ran up and down the halls, not a care in the world. Mrs. Finn Whitman; an impossible dream. But she couldn't help but think what a wonderful dream it was.

* * *

**Skillful**

Willa drew the arrow back to her ear, taking a deep breath. The target stood a hundred yards away : a stereotypical circular target containing a single arrow in the direct center from her opponent. She aimed carefully, fixing her eyes on the red bullseye. She let the arrow fly, slowly releasing her breath as the arrow whizzed away. Her arrow split her opponent's straight down the middle, leaving two symmetrical arrow halves on either side of the perfect shot through the center. Willa smiled in satisfaction as she heard the startled gasps behind her. Willa Angelo was not the shy, timid, useless girl everyone thought she was. She had a talent: and she was good.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know in a review!**

**I may or may not continue this with full one-shots for each character...I'm not sure yet. Just know it will not be my top priority :P**


End file.
